warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Melee 2.0
Melee (ver: 2.0) là một dạng cơ chế chiến đấu sử dụng các loại vũ khí bén và sắc nhọn trong cận chiến. Mỗi lần đánh sẽ khiến bạn di chuyển về phía trước một bước. Tuy nhiện, khi người chơi quỳ xuống chém, nó không được tính vào combo nên người chơi không di chuyển. Vũ khí cận chiến có thể lắp đặt ở ô thứ tư tại Arsenal trong Warframe. Hiện tại thì vũ khí cận chiế được chia thành nhiều dòng khác nhau, mỗi dòng sẽ có cách đánh riêng đặc trưng bao gồm đánh thường, nhảy chém, lướt, đánh lén, finishers, combos và chắn đạn. Cách điều khiển cơ bản Đánh thường có thể sử dụng trong lúc người chơi cầm vũ khí chính và vũ khí phụ bằng cách nhấn . Để sử dụng cách điều khiển nâng cao người chơi phải đổi sang sử dụng vũ khí cận chiến bằng cách giữ nguyên nút đổi vũ khí ( hoặc ). Cầm vũ khí cận chiến thay vì hai loại vũ khí kia sẽ mở ra các cách chiến đấu mới như Parrying và Channeling Mỗi loại Vũ khí cận chiến có thông số khác nhau, ví dụ như tốc độ đánh và damage. Các chỉ số có thể thay đổi bởi Melee Mods. Normal Attack |ps4= }} Đây là dạng cơ bản nhất của cận chiến, hành động này đơn giản chỉ là nhấn nút liên tục, nhân vật sẽ liên tục chuyển động cho đến khi người chơi ngừng bấm. Các chỉ số liên quan: *Damage: Damage của mỗi lần chém. Có thể nâng chỉ số bằng Pressure Point. *Attack Speed: Tốc độ di chuyển. Có thể nâng chỉ số bằng Fury. *Max Targets: số lượng kẻ thù có thể chém mỗi lần bấm (ngoại trừ jump attacks và slide attacks). *Cleave Radius: Khoảng cách mà một lần chém có thể bao quát. Slide Attack Trên không : Còn được gọi là Spin Attack, Slide Attacks là việc Warframe lướt về phía trước đồng thời quay vũ khí cận chiến của mình, gây ra sát thương cao hơn và bao quát được nhiều kẻ thù hơn. Các vũ khí gắn như Kogake và Obex, slide attacks được thể hiện là một cú đá và nhắm vào duy nhất 1 mục tiêu. Slide attacks bị ảnh hưởng bởi mod Pressure Point và tất cả các loại elemental damage mà người chơi sử dụng cho vũ khí đó. Chỉ số liên quan: *Slide Damage: Damage gây ra khi sử dụng slide attack. Aerial Attack Được biết đến như Jump Attacks, là việc sử dụng cận chiến trong khi đang bay nhảy. Warframe sẽ chém vào không trung theo hướng mà người chơi nhắm tới, thích hợp cho việc giết kẻ thù biết bay như Ospreys. Chỉ số liên quan: *Jump Damage Type: Impact damage *Jump Damage: Impact damage (tác động trực tiếp lên quái). Slam Attack Nhắm xuống đất sau khi nhảy sẽ gây ra Slam Attacks, Warframe sẽ hướng xuống đất và gây ra một chấn động nhỏ và hiệu ứng đẹp mắt khi tiếp đất, ví dụ như khiến kẻ địch ngã hoặc phát ra elemental damage. Có hai loại damage được gây ra bởi slam attacks: #Va chạm trực tiếp với kẻ thù sẽ gây ra sát thương lớn hơn, thường là sát thương gốc của vũ khí. #Chấn động khi tiếp đất sẽ gây ra một loạt sát thương thứ hai nhưng yếu hơn, bù lại nó gây ra các hiệu ứng phụ như choáng hoặc ngã. Chỉ số liên quan: *Slam Damage Type: Radial Damage type *Slam Damage: Radial Damage *Slam Radius: Radial size Wall Attack Khi đang chạy hoặc leo tường, người chơi có thể sử dụng cận chiến giúp cho Warframe nhảy khỏi điểm đang leo và phóng về hướng nhắm với hiệu ứng chém đặc biệt. Cách đánh sẽ thay đổi tùy thuộc vào loại cận chiến bạn sử dụng. Cách điều khiển nâng cao Advanced maneuvers can be achieved by equipping the melee weapon by holding down the weapon switch key, default or . Stances Stance.]] Dựa vào việc sử dụng mod Stance, có thêm ba Combos được mở khóa cho vũ khí, đây là các chuỗi hành động liên tục giúp nâng cao khả năng của vũ khí. Các combo này chỉ có thể sử dụng khi người chơi cầm cận chiến thay vì hai món kia. Combo sẽ thay đổi tùy thuộc vào loại vũ khí và Stance được lắp cho nó. Một vài Stance sẽ thay đổi cách chém cơ bản của vũ khí. Channeling |ps4= }} Channeling chuyển đổi energy từ thanh Warframe energy sang một dạng năng lượng tăng damage và khả năng blocking cho cận chiến, nó được kích hoạt khi người chơi xài cận chiến và giữ chuột trái (có thể chuyển thành bật tắt trong options). Khi Channeling được kích hoạt mỗi lần chém trúng sẽ tốn 5 Enrgy từ Warframe và tăng +50% damage cho bất kỳ kiểu đánh cơ bản nào. Lượng damage gây ra khi sử dụng Channeling có thể tăng bằng mod Killing Blow. Ngoài ra còn những mod khác như Reflex Coil có thể giảm số energy cần thiết cho mỗi lần chém. Có thể xem thêm tại đây. Parrying |ps4= }} Hành đông này được gọi là blocking (chắn đạn), có thể kích hoạt bằng cách giữ chuột phải khi cầm vũ khí cận chiến. Blocking sẽ giảm damage của kẻ thù bắn về phía người chơi và chống việc bị ngã; tuy nhiên thì chỉ có thể chắn phía hướng nhìn chứ không phải sau lưng. Tùy thuộc vào loại cận chiến người chơi sử dụng, một số sẽ chắn đạn tốt hơn những cái khác. Sử dụng Channeling khi Blocking sẽ hủy bỏ tất cả các loạt đoạn hướng về người chơi và đẩy chúng bay ngược lại nhưng đồng thời tốn energy cho mỗi lần chắn. Combo Counter Mỗi lần chém trúng kẻ thù bằng vũ khí cận chiến sẽ bắt đầu Combo Counter trong một thời gian ngắn trước khi bị reset. Với mỗi lần chém trúng sẽ tăng một điểm, khi đạt mốt số lượng nhất định nó sẽ tăng damage của vũ khí cận chiến. Nếu như bạn không thể chém ai sau 3''' giây nó sẽ tự động tắt, có thể tăng số này lên thành '''15 giây khi sử dụng mod Body Count. Damage Multiplier sẽ bắt đầu với 1.5X damage cơ bản của vũ khí sau 5 lần chém trúng. con số này sẽ tăng thêm 0.5X sau khi đạt số lượng chém gấp 3 lần trước đó, ví dụ 15 lần chém trúng nó sẽ là 2.0X và 15 lần chém trúng sẽ tăng lên 2.5X, 135 lần sẽ thành 3X và 405 lần sẽ là 3.5X. Finishers Finisher attacks có thể gây ra một lượng damage lớn hơn so với damage cơ bản được thể hiện dới dạng Finishing damage - khác xa so với các loại damage cơ bản trong Damage 2.0. Các loại vũ khí hạng nặng thường ra chiêu lâu hơn so với vũ khí nhẹ. Finisher attacks tùy thuộc vào loại vũ khí cận chiến mà người chơi sử dụng: 1200% cho daggers, dual daggers, polearms và staves; 2400% cho hammers; 1600% cho tất cả các loại khác. Stealth Finisher Đánh lén sau lưng một kẻ thù không biết sự xuất hiện của bạn. Chờ khi lệnh "stealth attack" xuất hiện và đánh sẽ gây thêm damage.